


We don't Kill

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Isaac and Stiles are Brothers, M/M, Sort of brothers, Vampire Isaac, Vampire Stiles, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac are vampires and they are looking for protection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They heard it was vampires that left the marks on those four people, no one died of course they were left a little tried and drained. Scott was new to the wolf world by 6 months he was turned by a crazed Alpha who was help bend on building a new pack to he could kill family hunters. But since his death by his nephew Scott and a few others were now under the training with his Alpha Derek Hale.

He stood at his locker when he smelt something odd, it made him turn around to see two boys about his age walk down the hall. People parted for the pair as they made their away down both were tall and skinny one had a bit of a thicker build than the other. They turned to where Scott was standing and walked to the lockers, the young wolf looked at them as they open the lockers and put their bags inside. The dark haired teen was pale face with dark freckles dotted on his skin turned to look at Scott and smiled “Hey there beaut can you tell show me and my brother to Maths?” He asked  
“Oh hummm.”   
“I think we broke him.” The curly blonde spoke as he let his brother hand on his shoulder   
“That we did.” The other chuckled, a dark haired girl walked up to Scott and put her arms around his waist and looked at the two new boys as others walked over.

“Hi I’m Allison this my boyfriend Scott.” She said holding out her hand to them. The dark haired teen took her hand and shook it   
“Whoa strong grip there, let me guess an archer?” He asked   
“Y-Yes good guess.” She was clearly shocked   
“And you two are?” Asked a ginger hair beauty   
“Oh my how rude of us.” The blonde boy smirked as his brother untangled himself from him “I’m Isaac.” He smiled as he watched Scott blinked at him “And this insane one next to me is my adoptive brother G…”  
“Stiles.” He said quickly “Just Stiles no other first name but Stiles.” He said looking at Isaac who just shrugged.  
“Isaac and Stiles what? You got to have a last name?” A blonde girl now asked   
“Tell us yours cat woman and the others and we will tell you ours.” Stiles smiled at her as she smiled back at him  
“I’m Erica and Princes Peaches next to me is Lydia. Mr strong and silent is Boyd he won’t talk much but he’s good for a laugh…” The boy next to her looked at her with a flick of his eye brow “…Well on a good day and those two who are Eskimo kissing are Jackson and his boy toy Danny.” She explained “Now your turn, last names please?” Stiles smirked and pointed to himself   
“Stiles Stilinski and he is Isaac Lahey but we enrolled under Stilinski.”   
“Or something like that.” Isaac smiled “So Maths?” Isaac asked clapping his hands   
“I will take you.” Lydia said, Isaac and Stiles move to either side of her and started following Lydia as she pointed out whose class is whose.

Scott shook his head and looked back at the others “What do you think?” He asked them, he knew something wasn’t right about the brothers but he couldn’t tell what   
“Well the reek of something that isn’t human.” Erica said as she look her eyes off them and looked back at Scott “What do you so flustered.” She smirked, Scott snarled at her making her stop smiling   
“You could feel the power roll off them in waves.” Danny said as he and Jackson joined the group   
“Do you think they know what we are?” Jackson asked as he rested his chin on Danny’s shoulders   
“I would say so.” Boyd added   
“How could he not this place stinks of werewolf, lizard boy, Hunters and one Banshee. I’m shocked you can tell if there are human’s left in this town.” Jackson heatedly said. Scott rubbed the back of his head   
“We will keep any eye on them today I will called Derek and let him know we have two something’s here.” He told them   
“Ooh they are something.” Erica smirked, Boyd looked at her with a frown “Oooh baby you’re the only something I need.” She cooed at him making him smile.  
“Let’s go before they start kissing.” Allison said, because really they didn’t need to see them trying to eat each other’s mouth.

Isaac turned back to Stiles and looked at him with smirk, Lydia had left them as she went to speak to Allison “You heard?” Isaac asked, Stiles nodded rubbing the back of his head   
“We both knew they would find out we just have to play it cool if the Alpha comes to us.” He said “Let’s hope they ask questions first before trying to kill us.” Isaac warped his arms around Stiles and hugged him nuzzling his neck   
“You need to feed.” He whispered into his ear   
“Not in daylight.” Stiles hums, pulling back Isaac smirked and pulled Stiles into the boy’s toilets and into one of the stalls locking the door behind him before pinning his so call brother to the wall and kissing him.

Stiles moaned into the blonde mouth as he felt him move his lips under his jaw before offering his neck to him “Go on drink up.” He purred, moaning Stiles moved his mouth to Isaac’s neck he open his mouth showing his fangs before he sunk them into the pale skin. The blonde moaned as he bucked into Stiles’ hips, after a small amount of time Stiles pulled away and looked at Isaac. Brushing the curly lock of hair behind his ears he leaned in and licked the blood of his lips before they started pulling at each other clothes.

It was in the middle of the maths glass before two boy’s showed up, they came through the door and looked at the tutor “Yes?” He asked as he looked at them up and down   
“Sorry sir but we got lost, it’s our first day.” Stiles told him, Jackson and Scott looked at each other before looking back at Lydia who shook her head   
“It’s Stiles and Isaac sir.” The blonde said, Jackson leaned over to Scott and Lydia   
“I thought you showed them?” Jackson asked, she shrugged   
“I did, I told them what room it was and then went to speak to Allison.” She whispered. They turn back around just as they saw both Isaac and Stiles sit next to each other behind them   
“Hey guys.” Isaac said   
“Missed us.” Stiles added with cheeky grin.

Once night feel Derek and Scott met out in the woods on their own, Derek looked at the beta and wrinkled his nose “You smell like you been around vampires.” He said, Scott frowned as he tried to sniff himself   
“Yeah well I think it was the two new guys.” He said, Derek just looked at him as if he was trying to read Scott mind, but before he could say anything Derek spun around and came face to face with one of the young vampire.

“Well, well what do we have here?” Stiles asked as he removed his red hood before looking at the taller wolf, Derek swallowed as he took in the sight of skinny vampire with hot whiskey eyes burning that seem to burn as he looked at him  
“I think we have a couple of wolves.” Came another voice, making both wolves spin around and look at the curly haired vampire standing there with the same smirk on his face as he winked at Scott “What do you think Stiles?” The blonde asked as both vampires’ start circling the wolves  
“Ummm I don’t know, but I think we can have some fun with them.” Stiles said as he tilted his head as he to see the new angle made any changes.

The wolves growled as they stood against the vampire brothers. The blonde smiled at the younger dark hair wolf and looked him up and down with hungry eyes “I found my moving buddy.” He called out as he waved his hand, Stiles chuckled as he licked his lips looking at the bigger wolf  
“Me to Isaac.” He smiled. Derek snarled at them not wanting to play mind games with them  
“You’re in my territory.” The older man growled his eyes flashing red as he moved closer to Stiles, who just looked up at him   
“Oh praise the lord he speaks and here I thought we had a couple of mute dogs.” Stiles chuckled looking over to his friend who was chuckled as well and said   
“Cat got your tongue.” And they both laughed   
“More like cats got the dogs tongue.” Stiles continued as they doth started laughing their arses off. 

The younger wolf looked to the older one with a confused look at the crazy vampires laughing at their stupid jokes “Derek?” The young wolf spoke quietly  
“Just keep quiet and watch blondy.” Derek said quietly as he looked back at Stiles who was grinning from ear to ear  
“Do you think we can’t hear you, our hearing is like yours?” Stiles said as he walked closer to him and started to reach out  
“What do you want?” Derek snarled at him as he felt the vampire’s power tingled over his skin as the soft slender hand touched his chest  
“What do I want? No no no you mean what do we want? Me and my brother are looking for a safe place to live you see our clan leader was killed by his second and we don’t want anything to do with him. He’s a bit nuts between you and I.”  
“No shit.” Isaac said chipping in, Stiles smiled at him before looking back at the wolf.

 

Derek grabbed Stiles wrist and pulled his hand off his chest and looked at in, not letting his eyes fade from the bright blood red “Why should we let a couple of trouble making vampires in my territory?” Derek hissed at him, Stiles looked up at him with his burning brown eyes and dropped the smile   
“We’re not your normal vampires, we can come out in day light as your pack has seen and we don’t drink that much blood.”  
“Part from when we’re horny.” Isaac said as he warped his arms around the younger wolf “Hello sexy.” The blonde purred as he lowered his mouth to Scott’s ear letting himself flick his tongue over the shell of the wolf’s ear. Scott shook as he felt the tongue tease him Isaac pulled away and look into Scott large eyes “Such a puppy.” Isaac said as Scott looked at him as his instinct told him to put his hands on the vampire’s waist, there he felt the low riding jeans meet the skin he swallowed a lump in his throat as Isaac licked his neck “Would you take me home ummm I could do with a nice warm bed.”   
“I-I have a girlfriend you met her the hunter.” Scott mumbled out, Isaac looked up at him and kissed him on the lips he bit the red bottom lip and pulled away slightly before letting go   
“Not anymore.” He smirked, Scott took Isaac’s hand and started to walk away, Isaac looked over his shoulder “You’re on your own Stiles.” Isaac chuckled as he was pulled out of sight.

Derek watched with wide eyes as his beta gets dragged off by the blonde wolf “And then there was one.” Stiles said making Derek looked back at him with a tight jaw “So sour wolf what do you think you and me some alone time, it’s been a while since I had something strong between my legs.” Stiles chuckled as he touched Derek’s chest again as he looked up into the red eyes   
“Your brother’s mind fuck games may work on my beta but it won’t work on me!” He snarled as he pushed Stiles against the tree. 

The vampire felt his back hit the tree as strong arms hold his arms tightly as he felt a growl emit from Derek’s chest “Okay okay, let me level with you, this big arse vampire who took over our clan will track us down and hurt us.”   
“Hurt you how?” Derek asked, he doesn’t care, he shouldn’t care but he does  
“Well a part from being punished for running away which would be a beating on epic level he would knock us up and or get some of the others to do that for him, it depends on what he thinks would be a fitting for a couple of low life’s.” He said looking away for a moment before looking back up at him “I’m trying to protect my brother, who isn’t really my brother but we were turned the same time…”  
“You’re mumbling here vampy!” Derek snapped, tighten his grip on Stiles’ arms before letting his arm go slightly   
“Right sorry, I’m trying to protect him and he will try and protect me. We were born in this town and we were turned in this town so we thought we would come back.”  
“And?” Derek asked   
“We don’t want to be alone, so maybe we can join your pack and you could take me back to yours and we can get to know each other much better.” Derek looked at him and clicked his tongue as he pushed his body closer to the vampire   
“You won’t kill anyone?”  
“If we feed regularly we won’t need to.” He smiled as he felt the wolf pushed his hands under the hoody and shirt to feel the skin under his hands “So do I get my Wolf in shiny armour.” Stiles asked   
“If you’re good.” He growled as he nipped the vampire’s neck making Stiles shivered and moan against him “You and your brother have been fucking haven’t you?” Derek growled nipping at his neck  
“S-So.”  
“So will I have to share you with him?”  
“Yep.”  
“Good.” Derek growled lightly as kissed Stiles on the lips, Stiles moaned into the kiss as he felt the werewolf move his mouth over the jaw and neck as Stiles warped his arms around the wolf’s neck  
“So my mind fuck won’t work?” He moaned   
“You not are using any.” Derek growled as he pulled away from him “Come on then blood sucker.” Stiles looked at him with a dazed looked on his face   
“Flea bag.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles had his arms around Derek’s neck, while he let the werewolf nip at his skin making him shiver as large hot hands covered his skin. The young vampire moaned as his shirt was lifted from him and thrown somewhere in the bed room as the werewolf mouthed down Stiles’ front letting his teeth more the pale flesh “Are you marking me?” Stiles purred with a smirk on his lips, Derek didn’t answer he just went lower as he pushed Stiles onto the bed moving down his chest to his stomach and nuzzling the flat plains of the soft skin.

The vampire rolled his head to the side as he felt the wolf sink his fangs into hip his eye flew open as he arched his back moaning loudly as he looked at Derek’s eyes as he licked the blood away from the bite. Derek smirked as he pulled Stiles jeans down his legs and then threw them over his shoulder before he leaned down and took Stiles’ hard member into his mouth and started sucking “Ooh oooh god!” Stiles moaned as he screwed his eyes shut and letting his hand slide thought Derek’s hair as let that hot mouth slide up and down his length driving him crazy. It sent his nerve endings on fire as the wolf bobbed his head up and down using some pressure from his teeth along the harden skin “Ahhh Derek!” Stiles moaned as his hand fisted into the dark haired wolf as the mouth moved faster until he arched his back cumming down Derek’s throat… 

“And then what?” Isaac asked as he and Stiles stood at their locker, both vampires were wearing matching bite marks on their hip and wanted to show off “Come on I told you mine! We never even made it to his house!” The blonde vampire whined, as he grabbed Stiles hoody sleeve pulled on it Stiles looked at him and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek   
“He fucked me until the sun rose up leaving me achy and sore and wanting more.” Stiles smirked as he closed the locker and turned to face him   
“And?” Stiles pinned him to the locker and touched his noise with his finger trailing down to his lips   
“And I’m not the only one who left the wolf bed with a claiming bite.” He giggled  
“Details!” Isaac yelled   
“Later.” He smiled kissing the blonde on the lips as Isaac gave an angry sigh but kissed before dropping his head onto his brother’s shoulder as the rest of the pack walked up to them.

Allison stood there looking at Isaac frowning it was clear that Scott had told her what happen and she was pissed…well she was going to find out at some point… He thought as he turned his head to the strong jaw teen that stood there “So we hear you two are vampires?” Jackson said “Do you sparkle?” He teased.

Jackson didn’t see it coming or could he stopped it as Stiles raised the palm of his hand and brought it down on his cheek as Isaac slapped him the other side “Awo! What the fuck!” Jackson cried out holding his cheeks that felt light they were burning red   
“Don’t ever compare us to those things! They make a mockery of our life our culture it’s wrong.” Isaac snapped with a snarled as Jackson raised his hands up in defences   
“Oh thank god we don’t have to talk about it.” Lydia said rolling her eyes as she held onto Allison’s hand  
“Agreed.” Erica whispered as she leaned into Boyd’s hold  
“Any away…” Jackson buttered in again “We also heard your shagging McCall.” He said “Aaaand you’re doing our Alpha.” He hissed, Stiles looked at the finger pointing at him and had a sudden urge to bite it off and spit it back in the wolf’s face   
“Remove that finger from my face or I will remove it from your hand.” Stiles said calmly his voice not hiding the dipping darkness, Jackson dropped his hand and looked at the vampire in front of him “Is that a problem?” Stiles asked after a moment   
“Well your brother took my boyfriend.” Allison said as she tilted her hips, Isaac sighed and looked at the dark haired girl and leaned and whispered something in her ears that made her whole face turn bright red.

Stiles watched as his brother kissed her just under her chin and pulled back to look at her, smiling softly as he brushes her cheek “Alright?” He asked her, he nodded and kept quiet as she swallowed a lump in her throat   
“What did you say?” Lydia asked, the other wolves looked around at each other confused as they didn’t hear Isaac say anything “Allison?” Lydia asked her, the dark haired huntress took Lydia’s hand and dragged her away towards the girl’s private loos   
“Isaac.” Stiles smirked as he watched the young blond shrug his shoulders and walked off the moment he saw Scott.  
“SCOTT!” Isaac smiled and bounded off to him and jumped up warping his arms around the dark haired wolf  
“Hi? You were gone this morning when I woke up.” He said looking up into the vampire’s eyes as the blonde leaned into him and kissed him on the lips   
“Sorry I needed to do something.” He whispered as he nuzzled his neck. Stiles looked at Scott and his brother with a smile as they walked over, well Scott walks over and looks at Stiles   
“Hey.” He said to him  
“Hey Scott I hope my little brother didn’t rough you up to much?” The wolf smiled as he let Isaac down.

Stiles swayed his hips as he walked into Derek Hale’s loft with a sweet smile on his face “Oh Alpha darling.” Stiles sang as he walked up to him, Derek turned around to see the young vampire stood there   
“Are you related to the Sheriff?” Derek asked as he warped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulled him close breathing in his scent   
“Yes.” Stiles tells him as he kissed along the wolf’s neck nipping at the skin enjoy feeling his pulse hum along his lips and tongue just begging to be bite “He is a vampire like me, but years older he took me and Isaac under his wing when we got turned. He left the clan when his wife was killed by hunters. He’s like a father to me.” The vampire purred as Derek pulled him away from his neck   
“You should stay with him.” Derek tells him  
“What why?”   
“You and your brother need to pretend that your normal human beings if you wish to avoid being spotted by your old clan.”   
“Ummm, that sounds like an idea but I still would want you between my legs.” He smiled as he licked his nose as he pressed his lips against Derek’s lips and pulled him closer begging for more contact with his skin. 

Stiles stood at John’s door and smiled at him when he opens it “Hello Dad.” Stiles smiled, the older vampire smirked seeing the young vampire standing on his porch   
“I thought you were back, come on in kiddo before someone see you. Where’s Isaac?” He asked  
“At Scott McCall, he’s got Scott’s mother warped around his little finger.” He chuckled, John nodded and smiled at him as he closed the front door behind him   
“Mellissa, she a good woman.” He said, Stiles looked at him and tilted his head   
“Good enough for you?” The older vampire gave him a pointed look as if to say don’t push it as he started to walk up the stairs. John open the door to a bed room and stood there smiling at the young man   
“Is this alright? You can do whatever you like to it.” Stiles turned around and hugged the older man   
“Thanks, it’s great.” Stiles smiled as he looked around the bed room, it was perfect for him he walked over to the bed and sat down and looked up at John  
“I have a few rules.” Stiles looked up at him “One as my son you will behave as such, two you will do your homework…” Stiles groaned as the older vampire smirked “And finely no pets in this house like werewolves.” The young vampire’s eyes widen with shock   
“Oh come on!” Stiles asked “I just bagged a big hot one!”  
“No Stiles.”


End file.
